Pokémon Dusk and Dawn
Pokemon Dusk (Japanese: ポケモン夕暮れ Pocket Monsters Yūgure) and Pokemon Dawn (Japanese: ポケモン夜明け Pocket Monsters Yoake) are Nikkikaji's primary paired versions of Generation VII. The games are available on Nintendo 3DS/4DS. The game takes place in the new Japanese-based region, Sutek. Both Pokemon Dusk and Pokemon Dawn were revealed on July 8, 2016. They were both released worldwide on April 7, 2017 (Excluding Europe, which was a week later), and available for both retail and download sale. Both copies of the game are playable in these languages: English, Spanish, Japanese, German, French, Italian, Korean, and Thai. Plot Full Story Here After the invasion of Maidstone Town 6 years ago, Team Radiant/Illusion has become a huge threat to the region of Sutek. You and your friends go on an adventure like no other, meeting new pokemon and learning about the mysteries of mega evolution and primal evolution. Will you save the region from the evil clutches of Team Radiant? Or will the legendaries be taken over for evil and place Sutek in eternal darkness. Features 'Voice Acting' This is the first pokemon game that has voice acting, but they are just small clips when something noticeable happens. Like "What?!" or "Huh??" or "Yeah..." but you are still required to read the text to understand the story. 'Pokemon-Amie' Pokemon Amie makes yet another return, with new animations, new mini-games, new pokepuffs, and even a feature where you can change the form of your pokemon! (Ex: Mega Gardevoir or Pirouette Meloette) There is also an option to put certain outfits on your pokemon, including hats, clothes, and much more. In order to get clothes for a certain pokemon, you have to play minigames with them. You cannot share an outfit one pokemon earns with another pokemon. Horde Encounters - Hordes return to this game as well. There are two types of horde battles: Trainer horde battles and wild horde battles. 'Light Type' One new type has been introduced this generation: The Light Type. Many of the past moves have changed typing, as well as many past pokemon. Light types are strong against fairy, dark, and ghost types, resisted by grass, steel, and rock types. They are also weak to dark and psychic, and resist bug, grass, ice, and immune to fighting. 'Type Adjustments' *Grass-types lose their weakness to both Poison-type and Flying-type moves. *Fighting-types are no longer weak to Fairy. *Steel-types no longer resist Dragon-type or Normal-type moves. *Fairy-types are no longer immune to Dragon-type moves, but instead resist them. 'Blinded Status Effect' A new status effect has been added to the game as well: Blinded. When a Pokemon is blinded, there is a higher chance of their attacks missing, but instead says, "The Pokemon is blinded! It can't see!". The effect has a 20% chance ending first turn. 30% on the next turn, and the chances continue to increase every turn by 10%. So far, only light type attacks get the chance of this status effect happening, and there is no status move that inflicts blindness. The effects of blind is sort of like paralysis, except for this status effect can wear off. 'New Pokeballs' There are now 4 more types of pokeballs. A legend ball, which makes catching legendaries easier, a weather ball, if the pokemon's ability causes the weather to change, it will last 8 turns, a starter ball, which makes catching starter pokemon in the wild easier, and finally a shiny ball, which makes catching shiny pokemon easier. 'Free-For-Alls' In a free-for-all, 4 trainers bring 3 pokemon with them and have a 1v1v1v1 showdown. Each pokemon has the opportunity to attack the other 3. The arena is shaped like a diamond, and that's wear each player is, unlike being side-by-side in past battle formats. 'Gyms' Full list here Just like every main series pokemon game, there are gym leaders. The Sutek gym leaders are Simon (Normal), Hotaru (Bug), Brooke (Steel), Kiyomi (Fairy), Hideki (Fighting), Chris (Psychic), Walter (Ice), and Phoebe (Light) 'Elite 4+Champion' The Elite for can be battled in any order. Once all 4 are beat, a secret door opens so you can face the champion. The elite 4 members are Elliot (Electric), Yale (Flying), Sakura (Grass), and Madeline (Ghost). The Champion, Lydia, uses a variety of types, along with a shiny Mega Lilligant. 'New Trainer Classes' There are a few new trainer classes: Fishergirl, Nerd, Daycare Couple (male and female Pokemon Breeders), and Shiny hunter. Pokémon 'New Pokémon' A total of 13 new Pokémon (Will be updated) were introduced in Dusk and Dawn, bringing the total from 721 to ???. This generation introduces new baby Pokémon and eeveelutions, such as Wiluno and Akareon. The first Pokémon to be revealed were Levoni, Flamatos, Aquasai, Hikarious, Kurayami, and Akareon on July 8, 2016. These are the most amount of Pokémon to be revealed at the same time since X and Y. 'New Mega/Primal Evolutions' Full list here '' Similar to both Pokémon X/Y and Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, this game introduces new mega evolutions. Mega Evolution is a unique way to evolve certain Pokemon in battle, changing their stats by 100. The effect wears off once the battle is over, and you can only mega evolve a Pokemon once per battle. There are a total of ??? new mega evolutions. New Battle Components 'New Moves' 'Weather Conditions' '''Forest Frenzy' Forest Frenzy is a new Grass-type weather condition. Forest Frenzy will last 5 turns if created with using the move Nature Contact, or if a Pokemon with the ability Forest Call enters battle. Forest Frenzy will last 8 turns if a Pokemon is holding a Magical Leaf. If encountered in the overworld or, forest frenzies will last until it is replaced. Advantages *Increases the power of Grass-type moves by 50% *Allows all Grass-type moves to bypass accuracy check *Activates the following abilities: Forecast, Leaf Guard *Guarantees Harvest will activate *Pokemon do not have to recharge from using the move Frenzy Plant *Petal Dance will always hit 3 times, and Bullet Seed will always hit 5 times *Changes Weather Ball to a Grass-type move and doubles it's power, and changes Castform to it's Symbiosis form. *Synthesis recovers 3/4 of the user's HP Disadvantages *Decreases the power of both Ice-type and Flying-type moves by 50% *Decreases the accuracy of Hydro Pump and Fire Blast to 50% *Causes Morning Sun to recover 1/4 of HP Celestial Skies Celestial Skies is the signature ability of Primal Jirachi Dusk. When a Pokemon with Celestial Skies enters battle, the ability creates a meteor shower, a unique weather condition. The meteor shower lasts as long as the Pokemon with Celestial Skies is in battle. Meteor shower cause the moves Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Hail, Nature Contact, and Sandstorm to fail and cause the abilities Drought, Drizzle, Sand Stream, Forest Call, and Snow Warning to fail to activate. They also raise the power of all Dragon, Steel, and Psyshic-type moves used by the Pokemon with Celestial Skies by 50%. Last but not least, Celestial Skies allows all Psychic-type moves to hit Dark-type Pokemon. Stellar Heavens Stellar Heavens is the signature ability of Primal Jirachi Dawn. When a Pokemon with Stellar Heavens enters battle, the ability creates a rain of shooting stars, a unique weather condition. The shooting stars lasts as long as the Pokemon with Stellar Heavens is in battle. Shooting stars cause the moves Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Hail, Nature Contact, and Sandstorm to fail and cause the abilities Drought, Drizzle, Sand Stream, Forest Call, and Snow Warning to fail to activate. They also raise the defense and special defense stats of the Pokemon with Stellar Heavens by 50%. Last but not least, all moves that are super-effective against Light-type Pokemon only deal normal damage to Flying types. Gallery NOTE: All characters/pokemon in this gallery belong to me Lydiacomplete_by_thespazztasticpony-d82fshy.png|The Champion, Lydia (By TheSpazztasticPony on deviantart) Nymphia.png|The first evolution of a dragon/fairy type, Nymphia Spookeon.jpg|The Ghost-type eeveelution, Spookeon Fakemon_kurayami_by_noxtu-d831sug.png|The Pokemon Dusk legendary, Kurayami Fakemon_hikarious_by_noxtu-d84m0xb.png|The Pokemon Dawn legendary, Hikarious Cdc_sophia_by_wforwumbo-d8389fp.png|Sophia, the player's friend/rival Mega_lilligant_by_shinygazterra-d82vxt3.png|Mega Lilligant (Drawn by ShinyGazterra) Shiny_Mega_Lilligant.png|Lydia's shiny Mega Lilligant Mega_froslass_by_shinygazterra-d82vxt7.png|Mega Froslass (Drawn by ShinyGazterra) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Gen VII Category:Pokémon Category:Nikki-Kaji's Articles